


Pink Fuzz

by Pap_Redpaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, M/M, They are so cute, as they do - Freeform, but feelings get mixed up, but he dosen't want to admit it, he's gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pap_Redpaw/pseuds/Pap_Redpaw
Summary: Leo and Parker are just friends...Right?Wrong, they are something much more. But neither of them wants to admit it.Things start heating up when Parker sees Leo half-naked.





	Pink Fuzz

The deep ache in Leo's chest never failed to leave him struggling for breath. His lips yearned to voice his love, but the unforgiving truth still remained... Would it be returned? Nonetheless, the demanding urge to stay by his boyfriend's side got the better of him, and he let his eyes trail the length of his love's body. Soft hair, pink lips, flushed cheeks... Everything about him, Leo adored. With a fragile sigh, he brought him closer to his chest, savoring the song of his love's heart. He couldn't help but think how close they were... Their breaths mingled together. Their thighs touched wondrously. It would only take one wrong move - one lingering touch - to ruin everything. But that never came to him as he watched the gentle rise and fall of his love's chest. Overall, it was a pleasant experience. Torturous, but memorable. He would trade anything in the world to do it again and again...

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

A soft groan roused him from his thoughts, and he peeked a shy glance at the waking boy in his arms. The innocence of his love's hold around him made his cheek's burn in pleasure. He admired the way his boyfriend's eyes fluttered open, dazed and dreamy, before lingering on his face sleepily. A soft smile found a way to his love's adorable face, "Hmm?... Hi...." His voice was barely a whisper, almost delicate. And he could not help but give a warm, toe-curling smile in return, "Hey, enjoy your nap?" The boy clinging to his arm nodded sluggishly, yawning lightly and releasing his hold to stretch his stiff body. The ache in his chest spiked with disappointment. He missed the warmth of his love's body against him, even if it had only been a moment. Realization struck him in that instant... He was a rather greedy creature to crave one's touch indefinitely. However, no shame came with this epiphany. After all, this love was not shameful in the slightest. Nor was the craving of his love's consuming presence... Leo had never considered himself gay... ghastly is what he thought of that word. He had been through many, many relationships. He may have even dated his sister for a bit, but that’s another story. He always thought that gays were insane, mentally disabled, or just plain stupid.¹ His friend's voice snapped Leo from his thoughts...

“Hey, L..Leo? Are you ok? It looks like your thinking.” “Yea, I’m… I’m ok” Leo said to his friend who was trying to snuggle deeper into his warm embrace. Both of them tried to suppress moans, but neither of them were good at suppressing anything except feelings. They both looked up at the clock. It read 2:56. ‘Wow’ thought Leo, ‘that was a great 7 hours’. They decided to move to the bedroom for the rest of the morning. His friend was a little dazed trying to walk so Leo had his friend ride on his back. Once they got up to the bedroom, they changed, took a showers, and got into pajamas. Sweat pants and an undershirt for Leo, and a pink fuzzy onesie for his friend. Leo had a kink for the color pink and fuzz. Fuzz always aroused him wherever it touched his body. So naturally, Leo would remove his shirt when they cuddled. Leo woke up, hours later, a cooling sheen of sweat staining his skin and a sticky mess in his pants. Dammit. Not another dream, Parker was right next to him in that beautiful, soft, pink fuzz... No, get yourself together Leo! He is not your boyfriend. He's not even gay like you. Wait, no, you're not gay either. He needed to clear his head. He needed a shower. He carefully extricated himself from Parker's loving (no not loving dammit) embrace and into the shower. He needed a cold one, but his self-destructive streak made him turn the temperature up almost dangerously high. Steam filled the bathroom, but that steam was nowhere near the steaminess of his thoughts... The heat seared his bare skin, redirecting his thoughts from his desires to the pain traveling through his body. With a tch of annoyance, Leo turned the water off and proceeded to wrap a towel around his waist. Taking a look in the mirror, he took a moment to assess himself and wondered if Parker could ever find him attractive. Not a moment sooner, Leo swung the bathroom door open to reveal Parker - who sat up, sleepy but awake. For a while, the two stared at each other blankly, not able to process the situation. Not until Parker finally let out an embarrassed shriek before slapping his hands over his face. "L-LEO!" He stuttered, face steaming beneath his hands. "W-WHY THE FRICK ARE YOU NAKED?!" Leo couldn't respond, too horrified by the situation. Internally, he was freaking out. 'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Parker saw me half-naked. Did he like what he saw?... That's not the issue here!' "Ah! S-Sorry," Leo stammered, not able to move an inch from his spot. What was he going to do? Just put on clothes and pretend this never happened. Was this a sign? A signal to make his move? Leo took a glance at Parker, who sat trembling and a blushing mess, and a finality crossed over him. 'I can't do that... Parker is already whiled up enough as it is from the whole situation.' Parker, on the other hand, was having a hard time controlling his racing thoughts. His heart pounded in his chest while the scenarios played out in his head. Leo sweeping him off his feet, showering him in hot kisses, tossing aside the towel...

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ I for one do not agree with these statements, because I myself am gay.


End file.
